Unsure
by Becca2089
Summary: Erin Lindsey has the best thing she ever thought possible, one thing is missing, she wont admit this though and would rather be unhappy than admit that everyone was right and she does love him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so this is what happens when you are bored on a Wednesday night, not really a writer but thought I would give this a go. The idea has been stuck in my head for a while, and am just going to pretend that Erin and Jay have been partners for like 4 years, CF characters do make a tiny appearance. Please review, at this moment in time I wrote it as a one shot but I think I could think about making another part or a few more depending on how people like it :)

Please review.

Lying in bed on a Saturday morning listening to the sounds of laughter, this was not the life Erin Lindsey had imagined for herself at 28 years old, a detective in the Chicago Police Department, and a 3-year-old daughter, but some how this was her life. She had no real family to speak of, only the family that she had made in the CPD, and of course Voight the man who had saved her from a life of, well god only knows what could have happened if he hadn't insisted on helping the teenage girl.

"Opppps, Mommy, help me please" Erin heard her daughter call out to her, throwing the covers off herself, she pads out of the room over the room across the hall and she sees that Harper isn't in her own room, she then moves off into the kitchen to find her daughter sitting on the floor covered in flour smiling up at her.

"Hmmmmm, what do we have here Miss Harper?" Erin asks her daughter trying to keep a straight face.

"Well today is the day that my daddy gets married right!" Harper asks her mother innocently.

Erin looks at her daughter and nods as enthusiastically as she can.

"So I was thinking that I would bake them a cake, or well maybe cupcakes" Harper finishes not noticing in the change in her mothers face.

The truth was Harper's father was one of the good guys that had been in Erin life, if not the best, they had tried to have a relationship but with work, and Erin's commitment issues they hadn't worked out, 3 months after the break up, they found out that they were going to have a baby together, still Erin wouldn't commit and said she would understand if he didn't want to be in the baby's life, even though she knew that would never happen he was far to nice to do that to her.

Erin soon snapped out of memory lane and walked over and picked her daughter up off the floor and sat her on the worktop,

"Look sweetie that is a really nice idea, and am sure Daddy would love it, but the thing is, they already have a cake, and the brides mommy and daddy would be sad if they didn't use the one they bought. Do you understand?" Erin tried to break the news to her gently that the cake was already done.

"Yup, but Momma, are you sad?" Harper asked noticing the change in her Mothers eyes.

"Not sad sweetie no, just disappointed that we couldn't make this work" Harper looked at her mother with confused eye and Erin realised her mistake. "The cake I meant sweetie" Yeah nice save Lindsey, she thought to herself.

A few hours later whilst helping Harper pack her stuff for what she had heard people call the wedding of the century did she allow herself to wish she had given him a chance when Harper was born.

Flashback

Erin stared down at the tiny 6lb baby girl being held by her Daddy,

"We did good, huh?" She asked him whilst he sat next to her on the bed.

"Yeah we did, however you did most of the hardwork and it made me realise how much I love you," He said gazing down at her.

"Please don't" She begged "We tried and it didn't work, and yes we have a baby but" she was cut off by 2 words she would have never expected to come out of his mouth.

"Marry me"?

End of flashback

She had her chance and now she had to deal with repercussions of saying no to him that night.

Standing outside of his apartment on the day of his wedding was not something she ever imagined herself doing, as she knocked and waited for the door to open, she realised that she didn't want him to do this and marry someone else she wanted him.

"Daddy" Her thoughts were interrupted but him opening the door and the brunette little girl running into his arms.

"Hey prinny, listen why don't you say bye to mommy and then go inside and find grandpa" He told his daughter, she did as she was asked and kissed her mommy goodbye "See you at the church right mommy" Erin just nodded to her, not having the heart to tell her she might not go to the church.

"So have you decided if you coming yet, because I really want you there, your one of my best friends, and Harpers mother" He asked her.

"Wont your bride to be find it a bit strange" She asked him bitterly having had run ins with her in the past over Harper and her man as she so kindly tells Erin.

"She knows what you are and who you are to me Erin, nothing is going to change that.

"Okay I will see you there then." Erin told him and started to walk away.

"Tell me not to do it, tell me I am making a mistake" She heard him whisper down the hallway, she pretended not to hear him, and carried on walking.

With a heavy heart and tears clouding her vision, she walked into Molly's and ordered a vodka shot from Dawson who was busy making the final arrangements for the wedding reception.

"Bad morning" Gabby asked her.

"Yep, dropped Harper off with Daddy dearest and he said something and I pretended not to hear him" She said sadly.

"Come on Erin, what happened" Gabby asked seeing her about to start bawling.

"I heard him say tell me not to do it, tell me I am making a mistake".

"And I just walked away, I had my chance when Harper was born, everyone knows I screwed up.

"And us three all know that, if you went and told him how you felt you would be the one in his bed tonight" She heard Severide tell her.

"But…." She tried

"No buts Er, please go and tell him and stop moping about, because I just left him at the church and he is a nervous wreck, he doesn't want this, you know that and I know that and so does the whole of CPD and CFD"

Jay Halstead stood in the back of the church with his little girl stood at his side asking all the questions that had been in her little mind since her mother dropped her off, why are you marrying Ally?, Why not my momma, and all Jay could say was because your mommy wanted us to stat friends, not because I love Ally, in actual fact if Erin turned up now and told him not to go through with the wedding he wouldn't do it he didn't think.

"Momma, you're here." He thoughts where interrupted by his 3 year old daughter.

He took one look at her, and he wished he was marrying her, there she stood in a gorgeous floor length blue dress, minimal make up and her hair slightly curled and put up to the side, then he remember she had turned him down, twice if you counted the apartment scene earlier on.

"Hey, Jay" Was her simple reply as she picked up their daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

I have been so busy and I am so sorry about the wait for this chapter. I wasn't sure if I was going to continue it or not but then realised the way I left it, it was rather not nice of me. So here is the next part.

* * *

Jay couldn't believe she was standing in front of him, Harper sitting comfortably on her mother's hip playing with the loose strands of Erin's hair.

"You came!" Was the only thing he could say.

"Of course I came, I know I was being a baby about coming, but Jay this woman your about to marry to going to play step mom to our daughter. Surely you can understand how I feel?" Erin said to him, going for the easy way out yet again.

"Ally is not looking to replace you, I would never allow that, you're her mom"

Erin was about to say something when they heard Antonio telling Jay it was time, and that he needed to be at the alter in 5 minutes. Just as jay was about to walk off, he felt Erin's hand wrap around his arm.

"Don't do it, don't marry her, I cant watch you do this" Erin whispered sadly

Jay had been waiting for these words to leave her mouth ever since Ally had proposed; looking into her eyes he could see the tears and the uncertainty behind them. Is this the life that he wanted, the mother of his child and him raising their daughter together?

But on the other hand, with Erin's history there was no guarantee that she wouldn't pull the rug from under them at any given time.

"I am so sorry Erin, really if you would have came to me this morning and told me this, things might have been different, but I cant do that to Ally and leave her at the alter" Jay whispered to her, watching as she tried her damn hardest to not fall apart in front of him.

"Of course, your right, but I am sorry I cant sit in that church with all of our friends and your family, and watch you marry someone who isn't me, so I will just see you at the reception" Erin said hurriedly "Here" She said as she kissed her daughters head and passed her over to jay and hurried out of the church running straight into Serveride, Shay, Dawson and Casey.

"Hey" she said as she ran past them. Severide looking to where Jay stood with Harper and then back at Erin walking towards Molly's.

"Am gonna go make sure she's ok" He said as he left his friends.

* * *

Kelly finally caught up to her, noticing she was crying before he could even get anything out she launched into an attack,

"You tell him how you feel Erin, we all know he loves you blah blah, well look at me Severide I have just made a fool out of myself, and he is still marrying her." Severide just looked at her and gathered her into his arms as she sobbed and said over again "He's marrying her".

Once she had stopped crying, she looked up at him and apologized for falling apart, he told her not to mention it.

"You have a wedding to go to, I am just going to go home, will you please drop Harper off for me later" She asked her friend who thought she shouldn't be alone but agreed to dropping his surrogate niece home.

Sitting alone in the kitchen of her apartment with a glass of wine in her hand, looking through Harpers baby pictures, some taken by family members when she was in the hospital, the rest that Erin and Jay had captured in the first year of their daughters life. It hit Erin like a ton of bricks that Harper would not get to have a sibling that shared both the same, mother and father. Downing the rest of the glass, making her way to her bedroom, it seemed that the universe was mocking her, sitting on her dressing table was a frame with two photographs in, the first side was Harper's first ultrasound photo and the second side had a photo of Erin, Jay and Harper when Harper was only 3 hours old Voight had snapped the photo of them when nobody was looking.

* * *

Jay Halstead looked over at his daughter sitting on the first row bench in the church whilst he waiting for his fiancée to walk down the aisle, shouldn't he be excited, shouldn't there be butterflies, not this feeling he had in the pit of his stomach, not excited or nervous butterflies but a feeling of dread.

As he saw Ally start walking down the aisle dressed in a strapless white dress, he couldn't help but picture the mother of his child walking towards him instead, again Jay had to ask himself is this really what he wanted, or is he doing it to hurt Erin they way she hurt him, when saying no to his proposal.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of James Halstead and Alison Corson.."

The priest had already started the ceremony and he was yet to realise until he him speaking, he looked over at Ally who looked beautiful and he felt the

Butterflies, this is what I have been waiting for he thought.

As the priest began, Jay looked at his future wife and again, wondered why he was standing here when his daughters mother had finally admitted that she didn't want him to marry someone else, however he knew how Erin was and did he really want to take the chance of being alone when Erin decided she didn't want to be with him again.

He knew he had a decision to make and it had to be within the next few moments.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh dear, I actually don't have a reason as to why I haven't updated but this was meant to be a one-shot so am not sure how many chapters there will be.

* * *

"Ally, can I talk to you privately before we do this" Jay asked his bride; she looked at him as if he was crazy, who could blame her.

When the walked out of the church down to the side room, she could hear all the people talking about them, and what they were talking about however Ally wasn't stupid and she knew exactly what was about to happen, she needed to do something, and do something fast.

"Oh god, you know don't you" Ally asked a confused Jay, "I wanted to wait till we were alone in our hotel room this evening to tell you, but you know, how do you know?" She asked Jay.

Jay looked at her confusedly and was wondering what the hell was going on.

"What are you talking about" Jay asked her looking confused.

"I'm pregnant," She told him, going over and hugging him.

Jays face looked dejected and he knew what he had to do, he couldn't do this to his pregnant fiancé she had to become his priority next to Harper.

"Well if that wasn't what you wanted to talk about then, why did you bring me back here" Ally asked.

"I just needed to know that this, us is what you want because Harper will always be part of that deal and I just needed to check that you knew this" Jay lied through his teeth to her.

* * *

Erin was still sat in her kitchen with her glass of wine and had now moved onto to photos of Harpers first birthday, again the three of them looked like a family. She still couldn't help but think what if she had said yes that day.

She looked over at the clock on the wall and realised that she needed to make her way to the reception, yes she had asked Kelly to drop Harper off, but she couldn't help but feel that she needed to go and see with her own eyes that the man she loved, the man she had a child too, to see if he did go through with the wedding.

Waiting outside of her apartment building for a cab, she looked over and saw someone she didn't expect to be standing there, she closed her eyes and looked again and they were gone, she blamed it on the alcohol.

Once she arrived at the reception at Molly's she noticed Harper playing with Antonio and Jay standing near them, she knew she had to bite the bullet and get this over with.

"Hey, so I guess congratulations are in order" She asked hoping that he would tell her then he didn't marry her, and then she seen her out of the corner of her eye, standing there sipping on orange juice.

"Yep I guess so," He said unhappily.

"You don't seem very happy" Erin noted sipping on her champagne she had just grabbed off the waiter who walked past.

"I just…I wish it was…you know what, never mind" And Jay walked off towards the bar.

Erin caught sight of Jay's mom and dad playing with Harper and decided to interrupt so she could say hello. Once the formalities had been exchanged and his father excused himself to get a drink and play some more with his grand daughter that his mother finally got the time to tell Erin what she thought of her and Jay and this who situation.

"You know he was about to call off the wedding, and I overheard her telling my son she was pregnant" Erin felt the wind get knocked out of her when his mom told her that bit of information and just looked at her with tears starting to glaze over in her eyes.

"Well that's just great news, Harper is going to love being a big sister," Erin said as nicely as she could.

"Erin you don't understand, after they were married I overheard her telling her bridesmaid something," his mother continued.

Flashback

"_What are you going to do know Jay knows your pregnant, you cant have an abortion like you wanted" Amber one of Ally's closest friends told her._

"_Well this can be my trump card, I can finally have a proper family with him, me, him Harper and our new baby"_

"_Wait…. what about Erin! there is no way that she would just let Harper be part of your little family"_

"_Who said she's going to be around, I have a friend who knows someone called Charlie, and he said if we pay him enough money then he could get Erin sent to prison for something she helped cover up when she was younger"_

End of Flashback.

Erin stood there shocked and looked at her daughter's grandmother, looked over at Ally playing happy families with Jay and Harper.

Ally was not going to get away with this,


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter. I didn't think I would have this up so soon considering I didn't have this written. However what can I say inspiration took over.

Enjoy

* * *

Erin knew she needed to say something to Jay, but she didn't want to do it in front of Harper and she knew the screaming match that would occur and she didn't want her daughter to witness that.

She walked over to were Harpers things where, gathered them all together and went to collect her daughter who had now moved onto her father, and was currently resting her tired little head on his should. She looked at the moment and took her phone out and snapped a photo, this is something Jay should remember because if she had anything to do with it, Jay and Ally would not be having many sleepovers with Harper.

Erin knew in a sense she was being unreasonable and punishing Jay, but the part of her that didn't trust anybody was in full force, many questions swirling through her mind, and the main one being, did Jay have any idea about Ally's plan and was he in on it?

She walked over to them and told her daughter they were leaving.

"But Momma no, I no want to go home, I want to stay with daddy" Harper started to argue with her mother.

"Erin, if you want to go its fine, Harper can just spend the night with me, trust me its not a big deal"

"Oh trust me Jay it is a big deal, tell me, when were you going to tell me that you and your new wife, were trying to out me out of my daughters life?" Erin Whispered harshly to him, she just knew from the look on his face, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"You know what Jay, ask you mother she was honest enough to tell me, or better yet ask your wife, am sure she will fill you in" And with that Erin picked Harper up and stormed out of Molly's

* * *

Back home whilst laying in bed with her daughter, looking at more old photos with the tears silently coming, she looked down and smiled through her tears at her daughter sleeping, her perfect little girl Harper Halstead was something she did right and as much as she wanted to hate Jay she couldn't. He gave her something more precious than any ring, he gave her Harper, and she just wished they were a family,

She lay there later on, couldn't sleep, couldn't get Jay out of her head, what was he doing that moment? was he consummating his marriage?, where him and Ally conspiring to get rid of her, yes she knew she sounded like a crazy person, but she couldn't lose her daughter , there was no way she would survive if that happened. She had to do something fast and do it before Jay had the chance too.

Before she knew it, Harper was bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Momma get up, there is a somebody at the door" As Harper said this, the resounding knocking continued. She got up and grabbed her robe and walked out of the room with Harper trailing behind her, she got a shock when she seen who was at the door.

"What the hell did you say to him?" A furious blonde screamed, as she made her way into the apartment. Erin noticed Harper jump in fright at the sound of the raised voice.

"Baby, why don't you go into your room and play ok?" Erin asks her daughter. Once she was convinced Harper was out of the way she turned back towards her visitor.

"Say what to who Ally?" Erin questioned her tiredly.

"Jay, he has got some ridiculous notion in his head, that I told you, we were going for custody of Harper?"

"Well are you denying that you said this? you were overheard Ally talking to your friend" Erin told her and watched as Allys face fell.

"Well if you're the outstanding mother you say you are then you haven't got anything worry about, have you?"

Erin couldn't believe her ears, she was actually going to try and take her daughter away.

"Well, it's a good job that I managed to get Jay away from that ridiculous idea. But be warned Erin, we will get Harper, she deserves to be with a stable family, which will be me, Jay and her new baby brother or sister. I will see myself out," Ally said as she walked out the door,

Erin couldn't actually believe the nerve of that woman. Before she knew what she was doing she was in Harpers bedroom, packing a suitcase for, before moving onto her room to do the same. Once they were in the car, she noticed Harper looked scared.

"Momma, where are we going" She asked her mother quietly.

Erin looked at Harper and started the car.

"Just a little trip sweetie" Erin answered her and drove off.

Once she had started the drive, she drove towards Harpers day care, where Harper looked confused

"I thoughts we were goings away" Harper asked putting an s on the end of her words.

"We are sweetie but I still have to go to work first, and then were going ok"

Harper looked at her mother and smiled.

* * *

Once at the distract she asked Voight if she could talk to him, whilst nobody was around.

"I need some time off" She asked the man in front of her, who was like a father to her.

"Why, what's up kid?" He questioned her.

"Ally, she is being a bitch and I think I just need to put some distance, between me and this marriage"

Voight agreed with her and gave her the time off, only if she stayed and finished her shift, once her shift ended at 7pm, she was free for as long as she needed, with full pay of course.

She was filling out paperwork from a drugs bust they had completed a few days ago, when he walked over to her, and asked why there were suitcases in her car.

"How do you know about that?" She questioned him.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because my car parking spot is next to yours," he said sarcastically

"Harper and I are going to visit Annie" Erin told him

"For how long?"

"Am not sure, a while" she answered him.

When she looked up she knew that Jay was ready to explode.

"No, no way, you want to go see Annie fine, but there is no way in hell you are taking Harper with you. You know that Travis sees Charlie, and I will be damned if I let you take my daughter there" Jay argued with her.

"And what you gonna do about it huh, its not as if am gonna go and not take her with me!" Erin started to argue back.

"Am telling you Erin, she isn't going, trust me she is not going" And with that being said, Jay grabbed his coat and stormed out, Ruzak asking where he was going as he walked out.

"Fresh air for 10 minutes!" He replied there was no way in hell Erin was taking Harper to see Annie not when there was a possibility Charlie would be there.

He knew Erin was going to hate him for this, but it had to be done

He picked up his phone, and rang his friend.

"Mike, I need a favour" He waited until he asked what he needed before he told him.

"I need a court order preventing Erin from taking Harper out of the state, she's taking her to meet with a known criminal, and I wont have that"

* * *

Once Jay ended the call all he had to do now was wait for Mike to fax the court order over, Erin wouldn't be going anywhere today. Once he walked back into the district after calling his wife and telling her to get Harpers room ready, he walked back in and over to the front desk and asked the on duty receptionist had anything been faxed over, it had, he took the paper, put it in an envelope and walked back upstairs to see Erin still at her desk. He threw the envelope onto the desk. Erin looked at it confusedly.

"Open it" Was all Jay could manage to get out.

Erin opened the envelope and the tears swelled in her eyes as she read what it said.

James Halstead V Erin Lindsey

Court Order to stop Ms Lindsey taking Harper Daisy Halstead out of the state and also awarding custody to the father until this matter can be heard in court with weekend visitation to the child's mother.

* * *

Ahhhhh don't hate me. I just felt that obviously Erin's worst fear is losing he daughter yet by playing into Jays hands who let me just say, wasn't even thinking of taking Harper away is now doing just that. Ally is manipulative I will give her that.

Review please and thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Erin looked at Jay like he was some sort of crazy lunatic.

"Are you serious, I mean are you frigging kidding me" She started to shout at him as she stood up.

Jay looked like her was about to give in, and try and calm her down but he then remembered that he was the one who made her like this.

"Look Er, I am not saying you're a bad mother but, you said it yourself you don't know how long your going to be gone, Travis sees Charlie every weekend, there is going to be times when Harper crosses paths with him, and I am sorry but I wont let that happen"

"If you think for one second I would let anything happen to our daughter, then you are wrong. You know I would do anything in my power to keep her safe and out of harms way, do you really think if Charlie was a danger I would take her to see Annie?" Erin asked him

"Of course not, but Erin I cant have you take her out the state and not come back, I wont let you run, if you want to run fine, but there is no way in hell your taking my daughter with you"

"Our daughter Jay, not yours, not mine, ours. We made her and if you think I would have stayed away for good then you don't know me at all" Erin began to walk towards the break room for a cup of coffee.

"Your right Erin, she is ours and for the record, I do know you, I know that them suitcases in your car where more that just a few weeks worth of clothes, I have no idea what the hell has scared you so bad you feel the need to disappear, tell Voight you don't know how long your gonna be gone."

Erin sighed Jay was right, she was going to run, she was going to take Harper and run as far away as possible so Jay and Ally couldn't take her daughter.

"Your right, I was going to run, I don't know if I would have ever came back, the thing is, your wife told her best friend that you and her were going to do everything in your power to become a perfect family, and that Harper was included in it, for good, and before you say I am crazy, and jealous and imagining things, I didn't hear her, your mom did." Erin finally told him.

"Oh and plus this morning she came to my apartment screaming and shouting, and then she actually threatened me, to take away our daughter to live with you! Erin walked out towards her desk and picked up the court order.

Jay just looked at her in shock.

" I played right into her hands didn't I, god of course" Erin was looking at the court order. Jay was still just staring at her, it didn't make sense, why would Ally do such a thing when she was pregnant herself?

"Look Jay please, I will stay in the state just please don't take her away from me, please I am begging you, don't go through with this"

"I don't want to do this Erin, I really don't but, I know you, you will run, and if I have Harper with me then you wont leave her, I don't want you to run"

"If you love me, if there is any part of you that still has any type of feelings for me, then you wont do this"

"I am doing this because I love you Erin, I am not doing this to hurt you, I am doing this to keep both you and Harper here, where you belong"

* * *

Jay left the district and went to pick Harper up from day care. When Harper seen her father she immediately stopped what she was doing and ran over to him.

"Daddy, are you coming on the trip with me and momma" Harper asked her father.

"Well princess, there has been a slight chance of plans," Jay said to his daughter, who looked at him confusedly.

"Your gonna come and stay at my house for a little while is that okay?" Jay asked his 3-year-old daughter for her permission.

"Okay, is Ally going to be there" she asked him

"Yes of course, why?" Jay asked her.

"Ahhhhh ok, she camed to my house this morning, she was shouting at momma" Harper told her father innocently.

Jay gathered Harper's things, they said goodbye to Miss Bright, and off they went to his car. Once Harper was situated in her seat and they were on the road, Jay decided that he was going to quiz Harper on what happened this morning.

"Hey baby, when Ally came over, you said her and momma were yelling, what were they yelling about do you remember" Jay asked.

"It wasn't momma who was yelling it was Ally, Ally said she wanted me to come and live with you and that I was getting a baby" Harper told her father.

After Jay had heard this he was convinced his mother and Erin where right about Ally, she was obviously feeling threatened by his relationship with Erin.

* * *

Erin left the district and headed home, once sitting in the living room with a glass of wine, she looked at the clock and realised right about now she would be giving her daughter a bath, they would be screaming and shouting, excited giggles, and now the house was too quiet. She looked around the room and noticed Harpers teddy sitting on the table where she left it this morning. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes, how could he do this to her, how could he take away the only thing mattered to her.

* * *

When Jay got to his apartment building he took Harper who had fallen asleep, out her chair and carried her up to the apartment, once he walked through the door, he found Ally sitting there watching something on the TV.

As she looked over at the clock she realised that it was 6.30 and if they didn't wake Harper up she would more than likely wake them up in the middle of the night.

"Jay if you let her sleep now, she wont sleep all night"

"That's okay, she wont be hear in the middle of the night, and neither will I" Jay said as he l walked into his room, laid his daughter on the bed and walked back out into the living room.

Ally was sat on the couch looking as confused as anything at the statement her husband had just made.

"Is it true" where the only words that Jay could form.

"Is what true, Jay you walk in here after asking me to get Harpers room ready because your wanting custody and then ask me a question I have no idea what the hell the question is even about" Ally started to raise her voice.

"Keep it down will you, I think my daughter has heard you shouting enough for one day" As Jay said this; Ally seemed to lose a bit of colouring.

"Of course, it makes sense, you were always threatened by Erin, so what better way than to feel unthreatened and get rid of her, take her daughter and the man she loves, she's left with nothing, she would move away, was that the big plan Ally."

She couldn't say anything of course Jay would defend Erin. The only reason Jay said I do is because she was pregnant, she knew that.

"Well if you want to walk out on me, and your unborn child, you do, but I cant guarantee you'll still have a baby with me if you do walk out" Ally knew that emotional blackmail was a way to get him to stay.

"Look am going to go and stay with Antonio or Adam, I cant stay here, we will both say things that we cant take back" And with that, Jay walked into his room grabbed a few things, his daughter and they left,

* * *

He knocked on the door, and then waited, he had a thousand thoughts in his head, why they let him stay the night, did they hate him as much as he was starting to hate himself. With Jay being in his own little world, the door opened.

"Hey, we need a place to crash" Was all he said.

* * *

There you have it! 3 updates in 3 days.

There was one review I wanted to reply to, I understand that some of you think Jay had no legal grounds for custody, I will say this, he wasn't going for full custody he just wanted to scare Erin into staying, he knows her, and he knows she would have ran, closed off from him and everyone else. He was scared of losing the women he loves and his child. Plus you'll see what happens next

Thanks for reading. Please Review.


End file.
